Moving On
by LinnyLibrarian
Summary: After Hailey's death, Hotch is sent to a grief support-group par FBI regulations. Under duress, Hotch attends a meeting, where he meets a single mother, very much in need of a friend...Hotch/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"You're joking," Supervisory Special Agent, and BAU unit chief, Aaron Hotchner, AKA Hotch, said, trying to keep his voice even as he spoke to his superior.

"I am not joking, Agent Hotchner," Unit Chief Director Erin Strauss said calmly. She held out the pamphlet again, forcing Hotch to take it. "You just lost your wife. You are a law enforcement officer. You need support and these people know what you are going through."

"I don't need a support group," Hotch growled, trying his hardest to not throw the pamphlet down. "Jack needs me. All this is going to do is interfere with the time I have with him."

"Special Agent Hotchner, I have already informed them that you will be coming." Strauss' voice softened some as she added. "Just once, and then we'll talk again. Agreed?"

Seeing no way out, the dark haired man nodded. "Will that be all, ma'am?"

"Yes, that will be all, Agent Hotchner."

* * *

"Where are we, daddy?" Jack was asking from his seat in the back of Hotch's sedan.

"Daddy has to go to a meeting," Hotch answered, parking in the building's parking lot. The support group for Widows and Widowers, an off shoot from the C.O.P.S. organization, was held in a community center not far from the Hoover building. According to the pamphlet Strauss had forced on him, it was recommended that if any children were involved they be brought along. Another children's group met, mainly in a babysitting capacity but also to help the children make some sense of their parent's death, at the same time as the Widows and Widowers meeting.

Hotch had decided he wanted to get this mandatory meeting over with so he could move on with his life.

Jack was nervous at first when Hotch brought him into the playroom but as soon as he saw the pile of toys, he was off like a shot. Three other children were in the room, two twin boys of about seven and a little girl that looked about Jack's age, four or five. The little girl was building a tower of blocks and Jack moved nearer her than the other two.

"Can I play too?" Jack asked.

The little girl, a redhead with baby blue eyes, nodded, causing her twin pigtails to shake. The two children settled down together and began playing quietly.

The worker, a young woman in her early twenties smiled. "Hello," she offered a hand.

Hotch shook her hand. "Aaron Hotchner."

"Emily Thomas," she smiled. "I run the children's program. The Widows and Widowers meeting is just down the hall but first," she produced a sign in sheet. "If you could just sign your son in."

Hotch gave his and his son's names to the worker and she pointed him down the hall again.

Dreading what as to come, Hotch took his time to head down the hall. Half way there he heard crying. Turning his head, he saw a woman hiding in the shadows down a hallway. She was shaking and staring at a piece of paper in her hands. Something was clearly wrong. Part of him felt he should let her calm down but another part felt like she might need a shoulder. Debating, he moved down the hall towards her.

"Ma'am," he said in his best 'I am a law enforcement officer and your friend' voice. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, and surprisingly, Hotch found himself staring in the most brilliant silver-gray eyes he'd ever seen. The woman, who he noticed shared the same strawberry blonde hair color as the little girl Jack had been playing with, made to stand up.

Without thinking, Hotch held out his hand, which she took. Her fingers were freezing and clammy. "I'm sorry," she wiped her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

She tossed her arm holding the paper about. "I just got some news," she offered.

Surprising himself, Hotch asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Both just stared at each other and Hotch quickly back tracked. "You don't have to, obviously. I just thought you might like someone to talk to."

Sticking out her hand, the woman offered a teary smile. "Autumn McNeal."

"Aaron Hotchner," Hotch took her hand, shaking it.

"You're here for the meeting?" She asked.

Hotch nodded.

Autumn nodded, glancing at her watch. "We should get in there." She turned and led the way.

Hotch found himself watching the sway of her hair, which reached her mid-back, as he followed her. She led him into the main multipurpose room and over to a man in his mid-to-late fifties. The man smiled, seeing her. "Autumn, it's good to see you."

"Greg White, Aaron Hotchner,"

"Ah," Greg said with a smile. "Our newest member from the FBI; Autumn was our only one."

Glancing at Autumn, Hotch repeated, "FBI?"

"My husband," Autumn paused to swallow, "was FBI…he died two months ago."

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Hotch offered.

Greg smiled at them. "Why don't you both pull up some chairs and we'll get started."

The group was small, only about twelve members, each of them looking tired and worn.

"Well, since, Aaron is our newest member," Greg looked over at him. "Why don't you start by just telling us who you are and why you're here."

"I'm Aaron Hotchner," Hotch began. "I'm a FBI unit chief with the BAU." This was where he had to pause. His throat constricted some as he continued, "My wife...my ex-wife, Haley, was killed a month and half ago. She was…she was killed because I was working a case…against George Foyet, more commonly known as The Reaper." Tears filled his eyes as his throat constricted more.

"We're here to help you with your loss," Greg offered, gently.

The meeting moved on then. Each person talked some. Whatever was bothering Autumn, she didn't tell the group, Aaron noticed, as this meeting came to close.

"Remember you're _not_ alone," Greg reminded everyone as they dispersed.

Hotch and Autumn walked down the hall to their children. Autumn was noticed first.

"MOMMY!"the redhead, who had been digging in the toy bin, came running.

Autumn scooped up her daughter, giving the girl a squeeze. "Sydney, say hello to Mr. Hotchner."

"He's Jack's daddy," Sydney said, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

Jack came running then, hugging his father's legs as tight as he could. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"We're gonna go home," Hotch said, as he leaned over to sign out on the sheet.

"Mommy, I'm hungry too!" Sydney said, "Can we get McDonalds! Pretty please."

"I want McDonalds!" Jack cried, tugging on Hotch's suit jacket.

Autumn and Hotch exchanged a look and did the only thing they could; they laughed. "Well," Autumn began, leaning around Hotch and Jack for the sign out sheet. "My cars kinda in the shop right now. I was going to hitch a ride with Greg."

Hotch grabbed the sheet and held it out so Autumn could sign, with her free arm that wasn't holding her daughter. "I don't have plans if you don't."

Smiling, Autumn nodded, "Alright." She set Sydney down. "Get your seat."

The pigtailed girl ran behind the counter and came back carrying a booster seat. Autumn took it from her and steered the girl out of the room. She and Jack took off at a run, chasing each other down the hall, while the two parents walked slower.

Moving towards his sedan, Hotch buckled both kids in easily, amusing Autumn as she leaned against the passenger side door. He slid in, starting the car as she climbed into the passenger seat. The drive was quiet except for the two in the back who chatter on, sounding much like white noise to the two adults.

Hotch pulled the car into the drive-thru. "Do you mind if we eat in the car?"

Autumn shook her head. "Not at all," she turned around, to look at Sydney. "Happy Meal?"

"NUGGETS!" exclaimed both kids.

Both adults exchanged a look as Hotch said, flatly, "Such a surprise."

Autumn laughed, brushing her hand over his shoulder, drawing a smirk from him as he pulled them up to the window. He ordered two kids meals; one with white milk (for Sydney who didn't like chocolate) and one with chocolate. For himself and Autumn, he order a large fry and a two coffees. Autumn requested two creams and three sugars, while Hotch took his black.

Much to Autumn's protests, Hotch paid at the first window. She tried to hand him money but he just ignored her outstretched hand as he drove to the next window. At the second window, he accepted their order and handed it to Autumn so he could pull them into a parking spot.

Throwing the car into the park, he turned to watch her.

Unbuckling, she turned in her seat, passing each child a kid's meal. They both laughed excitedly as they ripped into their bags, while she grabbed the milks, passing each to the correct child.

Both children were sidetracked by the toys, only to have Autumn correct them both, with a single word. "After."

Jack pouted, looking at his father in the rear-view mirror. Hotch, meeting his son's gaze, shook his head.

Both kids began munching and Autumn turned back around.

Hotch held the bag of fries in his lap while Autumn tried to sort which coffee was which. She smelled each a few time, trying to detect a difference.

"Need some help?" He offered, fighting the smirk that desperately wanted to show.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she took a tentative sip from one of the cups. By the look on her face, she'd made a bad choice. "My god," she gasped, handing him the cup she'd just sipped. "How can you drink that?"

Hotch offered a shrug. "It's coffee."

As quickly as she could, she took a few quick gulps of her own coffee.

Silence followed for a short time. Finally, he asked, "Do you want to talk?"

Autumn swallowed. "Not here. Not with them."

* * *

_First of all, this chapter is really long. Don't expect them to all be this long or you will disappointed in me. Second, this is my first Criminal Minds fic so give me time and leeway. Third, while I have 25 pages of writing on this story already, I must admit I'm not entirely sure where it's going so I'm gonna take it slow so I don't screw up majorly. I promise to try and keep updating. PLEASE REVIEW; any and all *real* feedback is helpful. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I'll take you home." He put the car into gear and pulled back onto the relatively empty street. She gave him directions and he drove. The whole trip was about twenty-five minutes of silence. Finally, he pulled in front of an adorable tan home complete with a white picket fence. A minivan was in the drive. "Do you want to talk?" he repeated, slipping the car into park again.

She looked at him. "Why do you care so much, Mr. Hotchner?"

"Hotch," he corrected, looking at her. "Or Aaron."

In response, she only raised an eyebrow.

"I guess," he began, "I hate to see people hurting. You looked like you could use someone to listen for a while and I've got nothing but time."

Smiling, she nodded. "Come inside." Climbing out, she moved around to the back. Both kids were sound asleep so she scooped her daughter up while Hotch gently lifted Jack into his arms and followed Autumn up to the door. Resting Sydney's limp frame against her shoulder, she opened the door.

Hotch rested Jack higher on his shoulder, and grabbed his car keys from his pocket. He locked his car before following Autumn into the house.

"You can put him down in the spare bedroom, if you'd like," Autumn said, in a soft voice, from halfway up the stairs, just inside the front door. "This way,"

Cradling his son in his arms, Hotch followed the sway of Autumn's hips as she moved up the stairs. He found himself actually attracted to the woman. It had been a long time since he'd been attracted to anyone; since Haley. That thought hurt but less than normal.

Autumn nodded to a open door across the hall from the room labeled Sydney in purple and pink bubble letters.

Hotch walked in the room, and laid Jack down on the bed. Placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, Hotch tucked him in. When he finally moved away and turned back to the door, he found Autumn resting against the door frame watching him; sad smile on her lips.

He moved out of the room and she pulled the door most of the way shut behind him. Without speaking, she head backed down stairs, with him on her heels. They stopped in the kitchen. Hotch stood before the sink, watching as Autumn moved into a room just off the kitchen. Hearing nails on tiles, he had a split second notice before a big black, grey, and white speckled dog came bounding in his direction. The dog froze halfway across the kitchen, realizing it didn't know who the man was.

From behind the first dog came both Autumn and a little chocolate colored puppy. The puppy was bouncing around Autumn's feet, not even looking at Hotch.

"Tatiana," Autumn called, just as the larger dog began to growl low in its throat. "Outside."

The dog seemed to size Hotch up before moving towards the door. Autumn was waiting and swung opened the door. Out Tatiana, and the puppy, went without protest.

"I don't think she likes me," Hotch said, as Autumn closed the door behind them.

"They're an odd pair," Autumn offered, with a one shoulder shrug. "Tatiana doesn't like men and Oberon loves everybody."

"Tatiana and Oberon?"

"_Midsummer's Night Dream_," Autumn smiled, leaning against the kitchen island. "I love Shakespeare."

Both were silent a long moment and finally Hotch said, "What was on the paper?"

Autumn didn't response right away. Instead, she went to the door, letting both dogs back in. Tatiana sat right next to her master's feet, sending sideways glances at Hotch, clearly not trusting him. Oberon, on the other hand, came a running at Hotch's legs.

Smiling, Hotch knelt down, finding the small brown bundle in his arms. The puppy squirmed uncontrollably trying to lick his face, but he managed to keep the tongue far enough away to keep his face unmolested.

"Oberon," Autumn said, catching the dog's attention. "Find Sydney." In a flying ball of brown fury the puppy went flying down the hall and up the stairs.

Autumn watched Hotch straightened up. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Feeling a strange flip-flop in his stomach, similar to those he'd felt when both Haley and JJ had given him the same news, Hotch stared at her. "Do I say congratulations?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. Jeffrey and I had been trying for the last six months to get pregnant again." Autumn sighed, fighting back emotion. "We thought, since Syd was to start school this fall that it would be a good time to try and get a baby boy. We both wanted a son so bad." She inhaled sharply. "Jeffery had gone undercover with a drug cartel. He'd been undercover for last year or so and everything was working out. Then, the informant who got Jeffery in, turned on him. They tortured him and eventually killed him…dumped his body on the FBI steps.

"I was wrapped up in the funeral plans and trying to find a job and dealing with Sydney, I didn't even notice that…anything was off. Then I started getting sick in the mornings. I thought I was sick but then I remembered how bad the nausea was with Syd and I was scared. Actually scared."

Autumn moved across the kitchen collapsing on a stool next to the kitchen island. "I called the doctor and he did some tests…I got the results in the mail today. I couldn't bring myself to open them because, in my heart, I already knew what they were gonna say.

"This is supposed to be a good thing," she continued, resting her head in her hands. "A happy thing. This is what we wanted but now…Now, I-I don't know how I'm gonna do this. I can't go through this alone. To have him never…never know his father. To not have a dad at all.

"And then there's me…I _can't _do this alone. It's too much for one person. I have Syd to take care. I need a new job. I'm not even…not even fully to grips with the fact that my husband is dead. I'm not-not ready to do this alone. I never had to go to a doctor's appointment alone. Somehow Jeffrey always managed to be there. I have an appointment on this next Tuesday and I-I have to go alone…because I _am_ alone."

Hotch, who had remained silent through all of his, put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be alone."

"But I don't have anybody." Autumn's tears were making trains down her face. "My parents are dead, so are Jeffery's. I don't have any friends. I had a few before but when I quit working and had Syd; they all moved on. I-I don't know anyone anymore."

Hotch gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You know me."

"But I don't even _know_ you."

"You want to know about me?" Hotch sat down beside her, turning her on her stool so they sat sideways, facing each other, knees just touching. "I am a forty-seven years old FBI unit chief for the BAU. I am a widower with a nearly five year old son. My marriage failed not because Haley and I didn't love each other, but rather because, the job got in the way. I'm always working; my team seems to think that I lack a sense of humor." He paused. "That's about all there is to me."

Through her tears, she laughed. "That is not all there is to you."

Hotch offered one of his rare real smiles. "I thought you didn't know me."

She laughed again, before sighing. Without really thinking, she leaned over, resting her head against his shoulder. He circled an arm around her, rubbing a hand down her arm.

"I'm a thirty-seven year old widow, with a five year old daughter," She whispered, a slight smile in her voice. "We're not that different, you know?"

Unable to stop the question, he asked, "Did you ever think about leaving your husband?"

"Not really. Not seriously." She looked at him, her head still on his shoulder.

He was staring straight across the kitchen, not looking at her. "Why?"

Autumn knew the question wasn't whether she loved her husband. It was something more than that. "Jeffrey gave his full attention to whatever he was doing. When he was home, even though sometimes those times were few and far between, I knew he gave everything he had to Syd and I." She looked away from Hotch for a moment before looking back, a sad smile on her lips. "He was married to the FBI just as much as he was married to me; but I knew that from the beginning. He loved the job first and I could never take that from him. Stopping bad people was just what he did and at the end of the day, I loved him with everything within me, and I could never, ever, have walked away."

Readjusting her head on his shoulder, she continued, "The time I had him, his full attention, was more to me than the time I spend alone. I knew he would always come home to me as long as he could; and that was enough for me." Tears swelled in her eyes again but she stopped them before they could fall. "Sometimes I wondered if it would be better to have some guy with a nine-five job, who would always be home to hold me at night but, I always came back to the fact that I loved Jeffrey and as long as he would have me, I would have him."

When Autumn looked up at him again, she saw tears shining in his eyes. "Aaron, are you alright?"

Hotch nodded, "I'm fine. When's your appointment on Tuesday?"

"Five-thirty," she answered, "It was the earliest they could fit me in."

"I'll go with you."

"You don't have to do that," Autumn protested.

"I know," he looked down at her then. "I want to."

Smiling, she nodded. She saw in Hotch a trait he shared with her late husband. They dealt with pain by helping others. "If you insist."

Hotch looked down at his watch. It was late; very late actually. "I should get Jack home."

"Alright," she smiled.

Nodding, Hotch headed upstairs and picked up his son. Jack stirred slightly but didn't wake. Autumn was down by the front door when they appeared, and she helped him with all the doors. Following him, she helped him with car door, standing off to the side, while he strapped the boy in.

When he turned around again, shutting the car door, he found her watching him, her arms wrapped almost protectively around her middle. Understandingly, he put a hand on her arm for a moment. "I'll be alright."

"I know," she said, offing a shrug. "I'll see you Tuesday?"

"Tuesday," he repeated, moving around the SUV to the driver's side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four** - Reward Chapter for all those people who adding me/this story to their favorites.

_It has come to my attention after posting the last chapter in which I made Hotch 47 that his character is actually only 44 [He leaves his birthday party and the show states it's El Día de los Muertos in Mexico), Faceless, Nameless (ER chart states he's 43 and it's a 2009 episode, however he states he was a high school junior in the spring of 1988, when he met Haley, then a tenth grader, in The Fisher King, part 1)]. I went with 47 because it's closer to Thomas Gibson's actually age of 48…so forgive me for the discrepancy._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, um, Hotch," JJ said, standing in the doorway to his office. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who?" He asked without looking up from the file he was working on.

JJ stepped farther into the room, and pointed out the windows towards the bull pen. In the middle of the team, most directly Rossi and Morgan, stood Autumn. Sydney was with her, but she was sitting with Prentiss and Garcia, who was out of her office at the first mentions of the small child on the floor.

Hotch glanced up, following JJ's finger. He stood quickly, signing his name on the last few documents before him before filing them all hastily.

JJ held out a hand to take the files, before watching Hotch leave the office, practically running.

"Autumn," he called, descending the stairs two at a time. "You're early."

Autumn, along with every other team member, turned. She smiled, brightly upon seeing him,"Sorry, I only had one ride here and this was the only time."

"I would have come to get you," he said, taking her arm and pulling her off to the side for some quasi-privacy . "All you had to do was call."

She laughed softly, putting a hand on his arm. "You didn't give me a number to call."

This nearly brought a smile to his lips. Almost. "That was almost smile," she joked.

He nodded, this time actually unable to stop himself from smiling. "What do you want to do with Sydney?"

"I'll babysit!" Garcia cried, with a giant pleading smile. "I love kids. You know I do, sir."

Hotch looked at Garcia before glancing at Autumn, who was smirking slightly at the overly eager techie. "Autumn, Penelope Garcia. Garcia, Autumn McNeal."

The two shook hands while Sydney came running from the direction of Prentiss' desk. She tugged on Hotch's jacket. When he looked down, she crooked a finger, indicating that he drop down to her level. Tugging his pant legs up some, he knelt down, circling her waist gently with his arm. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Her little pigtails swished as she cupped her handed to her mouth as if to tell a secret. In his ear, she whispered, "Where's Jack?"

"Jack's, actually," Hotch checked his watch around her head. "Jack is at daycare."

Garcia stepped up again. "I can watch them both. Really, it's no big deal."

Hotch looked at Autumn who just shrugged. It was clear that if he trusted this crazy woman, she would trust him. "I'll tell them you're coming then, Garcia. Thank you."

"Come on, sweetheart. We'll go get Jack." Garcia held her hand out to the littlest redhead, who nodded. Hugging Hotch, Sydney ran to Garcia and both headed off toward Garcia's office without so much as a backward glance.

Hotch stood up again, offering a flat, "Problem solved."

Autumn laughed. "I really do appreciate this, Aaron."

"It's not a problem. We don't have a case right now, so it's not interfering with anything."

Morgan couldn't take it anymore. The not knowing was killing him. "Um, Hotch, man, want to make introductions?"

Hotch looked between his team and Autumn. "Autumn, the team. Agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, and Dr. Spencer Reid. " He pointed to each as he made introductions, including JJ who stood near the bottom of the stairs, watching the scene. "Everyone, Autumn McNeal."

"You wouldn't be the late agent Jeffrey McNeal's wife?" Rossi asked, shaking her hand, since he was close enough to reach her.

The pain that covered Autumn's face was tangible, but she managed a nod. While her eyes suddenly shined with tears, she didn't cry. "I am."

"I'm very sorry," Rossi offered. "He was a good agent, and a good student. He was in a class I was teaching on basic profiling to newer agents before I retired…the first time."

"Thank you," she said, forcing a smile. "Jeffrey was very happy when he heard you had returned to the BAU. He said you were an inspiration."

Hotch glanced at his watch again, noticing how this conversation was effecting Autumn. "We should go," he said, touching her arm for a split second.

"Alright," she said, smiling genuinely at him. Turning back the team, she said, "It was a pleasure to meet you all."

"You too," they all murmured as the two left the office, towards the elevator.

The team was silent for a long time before finally Emily broke it. "She seems nice."

"Since when has that been going on?" Morgan asked, sounding both shocked and impressed.

Rossi shook his head, looking around at them all. "I don't think it is."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear about Agent McNeal?" They all shook their heads, looking similarly confused. "Jeffrey McNeal was an FBI narcotics agent on his way. He was a bright kid well liked kid, until was killed two months ago. He's been tortured and his body was left on the steps of the FBI building as a warning."

Silence followed this announcement, until Reid broke it with, "That would explain how they met." All eyes turned to him, again confused. "Grief Support Group."

"Hotch doesn't seem the support group type," Emily sounded skeptical.

JJ, who saw Strauss eying them all from office, walked closer and dropped her voice, "He may not have a choice. After such a violent loss, it may have required to keep his job."

"But why are they spending time together outside of that?" Emily asked, looking to the others for explanation.

"Did you even look at her?" Morgan remarked, as if the answer was obvious. "Hotch may be hurting but he's still a flesh-and-blood man."

* * *

Based on his limited experience in the area, Hotch figured he could safely say that the appointment went well. She was about nine weeks along, which fit pretty close to her assumed conception date in early February, just before Jeremy died. With no apparent complications so far, everything seemed to be progress as it should. Autumn's due day was to be around the first week of November, which ironically, or so Hotch felt, was near his own birthday. The doctor wrote Autumn a prescription for prenatal vitamins, which she filled at the drug store across the street. Next appointment was set for one month away.

Prescription in hand, they drove slowly back towards their kids, who would be at Penelope's humble abode. She lived on the far side of the office, if the FBI building could be seen as the midway point between the hospital where Autumn's doctor's office was located and Penelope's apartment.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch finally ventured after a short distance in silence.

Autumn glanced at him, as if judging if he really wanted a response. "I'm…conflicted."

"Conflicted how?"

"We wanted this baby," she said, leaning her head back against the seat. "But, that was when I had a husband, and a stable income."

"You can do this," Hotch said, glancing at her to insure she believed him. "And…and, I'll help…as much as I can."

"You have work, Aaron, and no responsibility to me."

"Didn't we already have this argument once?"

She actually laughed, which brought out a rare Hotch smile. Upon seeing it, she commented. "You don't smile much."

He shook his head, as if agreeing. "Do you want to go out, for a drink?"

"I can't exactly drink," she said, letting her hand just barely touch her stomach for a fleeting moment.

"You can't drink alcohol," he corrected.

Laughing again, softer this time, she nodded. "Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Numerous shots later, Hotch was staggering-around-drunk. He hadn't been that drunk in he couldn't remember how long. Normally he would have gone through his staggering-drunk phase right after Haley died, but he had had to stay sober and strong for his son. But that night, his son was safe with someone he trusted, and if he was honest, he knew he was safe with someone to look after him too.

Autumn watched him drink himself away, and part of her demanded she stop him but instead she simply demanded his keys. He handed her everything in his pockets; his wallet, his keys, his cell phone, even his badge. Since he had been armed and hadn't had gotten home to put his weapons in his safe, he handed her those too. Her eyebrows rose upon seeing not one but two weapons and she quickly concealed them both before the bartender or one of the patrons misinterpreted. She tossed all of his junk into her purse, putting the keys safely in her pocket.

Fearing what Penelope might think being that it was only getting later and Hotch showed no sign of slowing in his rapidly increasing consumption of alcohol, she assured Hotch, and the bartender, that she would be right back, and went to find a quiet spot to make a call. Penelope's number was one of the most recently dialed, so it wasn't hard to find. The line rang three times before she answered in her usual cheerful way.

"What's up, boss man?" the blonde lab tech exclaimed, over the sound of cartoons.

"Penelope," Autumn began, "It's me, Autumn not-"

"Oh, Hey! You calling to check in on little man and your darling ray of sunshine?"

"Well, sort of," Autumn bit her lip a moment before saying. "I know it's horribly last minute but is there any chance you could watch the kids over night? Something…has come up and I-Aaron…it's really um…"

Penelope's smile was evident in her voice. "Oh, honey bun, you don't need to make up excuses. I've seen the man; I understand. Don't worry about the little angels. They're in good hands."

"Thank you, very much." Autumn sighed, switching the phone from one ear to the other. "And Penelope, please don't…"

"Don't worry, gumdrop, you're secret love affair with the boss man will be kept strictly on the down low."

Laughing, the redhead nodded. "Thank you, Penelope."

"No problem, lamb chop," The lab tech giggled, before disconnecting them.

Shaking her head, Autumn headed back into Hotch, who had managed to down four more shots in the time it took her to make her call. "How many has he had so far?"

"Counting the last few?" The bartender said, looking over at his running tab that would later go onto Hotch's credit card. "Ten."

Hotch pick up the shot right in front of him, bringing it towards his lips, only to have Autumn put her hand over the top. After kissing her hand, instead of the scotch he'd been expecting, he grunted. "Get off."

"I think it's time to stop now, Aaron," she said, in her softest of voices.

"I'm fine," he grumbled trying to shake her off.

She let go of him, but took the scotch with her. He glared after her and started to call for the bartender, only to Autumn shoot the older man behind the counter a look. "Close the tab."

Hotch began to protest but the older man did as she bid him, heading over to the register. Autumn waited on the bartender, who returned a moment later. He held out the slip for a signature, which Hotch was just barely able to manage.

Taking Hotch's credit card and his copy of the bill, Autumn slipped under Hotch's arm. He leaned heavily on her as they moved out of the bar and towards the SUV.

On instinct, Hotch headed for the driver's seat, only to have her pull him to the passenger side. He had just reached the door, when he shoved her away suddenly. Empty the liquid content of his stomach on the sidewalk, he held onto the car door for support.

When the dry heaves had stopped, Autumn circled an arm around his waist again. He leaned on her, as she pulled the door open. She helped him in, before moving around the vehicle.

As she started the SUV, and backed out of the tiny parking lot, she barely made out that he spoke. It took a moment to realize what he had murmured. Just barely audible past his burning throat, he had whispered, "I'm sorry."

"There should be some water in my purse," she offered, heading them towards a nearby fast food joint.

It took him a while but he managed to find the bottle she'd been referring too, as she pulled into the drive thru. "What do you want?" she asked, as she stopped before the speaker. Hotch looked confused, so she supplied, "You should eat something."

He just shrugged and she order a generic burger, French fries and Pepsi; with an extra of fry and Sprite for herself. She paid and pulled back on the road, ordering him to eat.

At first, she thought he was going to argue but he opened the bag and pulled out a French fry.

For a long while, they drove in silence, while he ate and she waited. When the food hit his stomach, he seemed to perk up some. "I'm sorry," he repeated, throwing the last of his trash into the bag.

"You can stop saying that," she said, sending him a soft smile.

As he slumped against the window, she drove the rest of the way home. He had regained the ability, for the most part, to walk and was able to get himself inside. She offered him a seat in the living room, before excusing herself.

Feeling worn, but not terribly tired, Hotch flopped onto the couch, feeling his pockets and finding nothing. Sighing, he rested his head back, waiting for Autumn to return.

In the spare bathroom, where she had gone, she had found a new toothbrush and travel toothpaste. Holding both, Autumn returned to her guest.

He opened his eyes, when he heard her reappeared and nearly smiled at the sight of her looking quite so sympathetic, holding a toothbrush. "I thought you might want to…" Her voice trailed off.

Forcing himself to his feet, he took the toothbrush and paste from her, and head where she pointed. He found the bathroom with any trouble, and after relieving his aching bladder, he brushed his teeth. Looking himself in the mirror, he shook his head. Flipping the lights off, he headed back down the hall, finding Autumn in the kitchen with her fries and both of their drinks.

Seeing him, she slid his cup down the counter towards him, with a smile, before taking a bite of fry.

Sluggishly, he moved towards her, stopping a few feet away, just watching her. When she turned slowly in his direction, he took the last few steps that put him right in front of her. Her eyes widened, as he captured her chin gently in his right hand, dropping a tender kiss on her lips.

He was rewarded with a moment, as he moved nearer, blocking off all escape; he put his hands on her sides.

Something in the back of her mind screamed but not the things she was used to it screaming. It wasn't calling her a cheater. Instead, it reminded her that she was free to do whatever, and whoever, she chose. Hotch already knew about Sydney and about her littlest edition. She didn't have to break that to him. He knew about her past, at least the pressing portions.

Encourage by her lack of resistance, he ran his tongue over her lower lip. It had been such a long time. The last woman he'd made love to in the last twenty or so years was Haley, and he hadn't been with her since a good six or so months before she had left. While the truth was somewhat painful, between the alcohol and Autumn's soft body pressed against him, he was able to bare it.

Balling her fists in his shirt, she pulled him nearer; spreading her legs to let him step closer. He nibbled her bottom lip gently, his hands moving up and down her back, igniting shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. She was shuddering under his grip when he suddenly broke the kiss. His sweet brown eyes had darkened drastically.

For a split second, she was sure he had sobered up but then he bent to lift her clean off the stool. He carried her to the stairs, where she demanded to be put down. He did as she commanded, and both ran up the stairs, finding her bedroom without looking.

* * *

_So...yeah...Reviews? :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sunlight woke Hotch the next morning. Bright, blinding light was pouring in from the window in the far wall, throwing it's glow across the bed. Blinking around the hangover from hell, he struggled to put everything together from the night before. He remembered drinking himself stupid. He remembered Autumn rescuing him and bringing him home.

In hyper drive, his memory caught up with him and he remembered everything, including the events that lead to that morning, and his current state of undress. Shifting slightly, he sat up, looking at his still unconscious bedfellow. Autumn's pale alabaster skin, and rosy-red hair stood out against the deep blue of the bedding. She was facing him, her body still in the vague spooning position, as she had been pressed to his back, with one hand under her chin and one reaching out across the space he had created between them. The hand reaching forward him, rested palm up, her thin fingers slightly curled. Her breathing was deep and even.

Forcing his eyes from the woman next to him, he searched the rooms floor for his clothing, which all seemed to be accounted for, intermixed with Autumn's, created a trail that started at the bedroom door and ended at the bed. He shook his head, regretting it the moment he did. His brain fuzzed over for a moment, stalling all thought.

"How's your head?" came the gentlest of whispers.

Turning his head, he met the caring and sweet silvery-grey eyes that rested on him. "Been better," he croaked past his parched throat.

Autumn sat up, keeping her sheet tight around her, reaching across for him. She felt his slight twitch the moment her fingers touched his chest. Pulling back, as if burned, she swallowed. "Would-would you like some coffee?" He saw the shining tears that had begun building in her eyes, as she tried to wrap herself better in the sheet to make it down stairs.

"No," he said, catching the sheet, which was still in his reach, pulling her to a stop. "Come back. Please?"

Stepping back, she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Aaron," she said, slowly. "If you regret last night, don't tell me. If you want to forget that it ever happened…that's fine."

"Autumn, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked, turning so she was facing him. Tears still filled her eyes, but she was forcing herself not to let them spill. Currently, that meant, not blinking.

Slowly, so as to not jar his throbbing head, he reached over and pulled her so she was curled against his side, her head resting on his bicep, while she kept her eyes on his. During the movement, she must have blinked, because tears were making their way down her face, leaving little shining trails.

"You may have been quite toasted last night but I was not," Autumn said, sniffling as her nose began to run. "I was in complete control of my actions." She paused. "I suppose, you could say I took advantage of you weakened state."

Hotch took her right hand in his free left, twirling it over. "Drinking doesn't make you do things you wouldn't do sober; it just lets things out more." He looked at her. "I don't regret last night. I may regret the timing, but I don't regret last night."

Smiling, Autumn nodded, "We should relieve Penelope of the kids."

Hotch glanced at his watch around her head. "Yeah, as it is I think I may be a tad late for work."

"You take a shower, I'll clean your suit for you." She started to pull away, continuing, "I'll call Penelope and let her know that we will be coming for the kids. Maybe we should have her bring them with her to work…No, I won't have a way to get home that way."

Tugging her back to him, Hotch leaned her across his lap, stopping her babbling with a kiss, that officially turned her to jelly. When he pulled away, he smiled. "Just wanted to do that once, now that I'm sober."

* * *

_Reviews..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After sorting out their children, Hotch got both girl's dropped off before running to work. He offered to come by that weekend, if a case didn't come up, to take a look at her car, which currently wasn't running. In exchange for his service, she offered to help watch Jack. He and Sydney seemed to get along well and the arrangement suited Autumn just fine.

Barely managing to make it by the time he said he would when he called in, he was confronted by most of the team. Only missing member was Garcia.

"Where ya been, Hotch?" Morgan asked, watching the older man near the bullpen.

Giving them all his usually droll look, he moved past them to his office, shutting the door on their questions, both verbal and not. He watched them watch him for a moment, before settling into some paperwork left over from their last case.

He was working when he noticed that JJ had joined him. Glancing up, he silently asked her what she wanted, not stopping his work.

"Got anything for me?"

Lifting his head slightly, Hotch's hand paused on the report he was currently working, before pointing to the midsized stack of files and reports on the corner of his desk.

Nodding, JJ scooped them up, before standing a moment longer; nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Lifting his head again, Hotch leveled his gaze with hers. "Yes, JJ?"

"Are you okay?"

Setting his pen down with a sigh, Hotch asked, in his usual calm deep voice, "What is it you want, JJ?"

"I'm not trying to get you to say anything you don't want to, I want to know that my friend is alright."

Dismissively, Hotch picked up his pen again, but he met her eyes a moment later, and said, softly, "I'm fine, JJ. I promise."

Satisfied, the blonde nodded, hugging the folders just a bit closer. "Alright," she nodded, turning to leave.

In the doorway, Garcia replaced JJ in Hotch's office.

Between her fingers, she held a small pink satin stuffed bunny. She broke the silence before Hotch had a change to even look up. "So, Mr. Aaron Hotchner, how was last night?" Her grin told she knew more than the rest of the team, more than she was letting on with her innocuous question.

"You could have tormented me when I came for Jack this morning, Garcia," Hotch said, not bothering to raise his head. He was playing that he wasn't at all bothered by her knowing of his…"indiscretion".

"Oh," Garcia said, taking a few steps closer to Hotch's desk. "I'm not tormenting." Sincerity burned in her voice. "I'm happy for you, really happy for you. And Jack really seems to like both Autumn and Sydney. Speaking of which," she held out the bunny across his desk, letting it fall onto his paperwork. "Syd left this in my spare bedroom."

Hotch reached out and seemed to examine the material under his fingers.

"Do you regret not having a daughter?" Garcia asked, softly, when he saw the expression deep in Hotch's eyes soften just a hair.

"What?" Hotch's head lifted to hold her gaze.

Smiling, Garcia asked, "I know you love Jack but do you ever regret not having your own piggy-tailed little princess?"

Hotch looked down at the pink bunny. "I would…like having a daughter," he managed.

"You're a great dad, Hotch," Garcia said, smiling. "She'll love you just as much as he does."

Hotch raised his head again, to protest the idea that he had any intention of playing father to Autumn's children, but Garcia was gone.

Sighing, he shook his head and went back to work again, trying to ignore the thoughts Garcia had planted.

Did he want to be father to Autumn's kids? Was that the reason he felt so strongly that he should help Autumn through this pregnancy? …What did Autumn want?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

JJ appeared in Hotch's doorway, pulling him from the cloud of thoughts hazing around his head.

Forcing himself to focus on her, he asked, "Case?"

"Kansas City," she waved the file in her hand.

"Gather the team in the conference room."

When she left, Hotch pulled up his email. In a short email he asked Autumn if she would be kind enough to watch Jack indefinitely, while he was away on the case. Expecting a yes on her part, Hotch sent an email to his ex-sister-in-law Jessica, tactfully explain that he would be out of town with the team but that he wouldn't be needing her to babysit. He offered the explanation that Jack had befriend someone and the mother had offered to watch him while Hotch was away. He added only that he trusted the woman and that she understood intimately what life with a husband in the FBI was like.

Just as he was about to head for the conference room, he stopped and sent out one last email to the head of the widows and widowers group, explaining that his job was going to make him miss that week's meeting.

Shutting down his computer, he rose from his chair, heading for the rest of the team.

They were all assembled when he arrived, but offered no excuse for his tardiness. Taking his usual seat, he said, "Let's get started."

"Here's what we know," JJ began, using the screen. "Three young boys, all age five, went missing in Kanas City over the last week." Three smiling blonde boys filled the screen. "Amber alerts were issued but nothing came of it. No one saw the boys or their abductor." New pictures appeared on the screen. Crime scene photos of the boys, dressed in black suits with matching royal blue ties. They all looked to be asleep rather than dead, laying on the grass, with their hands crossed over their chests.

"All three boys were found in scattered parks in and around Kanas City." JJ pulled up pictures of the parks.

"No attempt to hide the body," Morgan said, "This unsub wants them found. He posed them."

Rossi nodded, "The physically type is pretty distinct."

"Five year old Caucasian blonde haired boys," Prentiss finished the thought for him.

"Official cause of dead is compressive asphyxia," Hotch continued, reading from the file in front of him.

Morgan looked at his boss. "So the unsub held them down with a knee on the kid's chest until he died."

"Bruising on the victims indicates the unsub held the boys to his chest, and crushed them with his upper body strength alone," Reid said, wrapping his arms around his own chest, as if to demonstrate.

"That wouldn't be too hard, would it?" Morgan offered, half as a question. "The kid weighs, what, forty-fifty pounds, tops."

"Yes, but the child would mostly like be squirming," Rossi countered.

"Kicking, screaming," JJ offered.

"Biting," Hotch added, off handedly.

Reid countered, "No sexual assault, no signs of any mistreatment. They were even well groomed and well fed. It's possible they wouldn't have struggled. At least, not until it was too late."

"We should have them check for any DNA in the boys teeth, just in case," Rossi said, "Like Aaron said, angry little boys bite."

Hotch nodded, "Let's go. Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

Stopping in his office for his go bag, Hotch decided to take a few minutes to check on his emails. The first responder had been Greg White, from the widows and widowers, saying he understood and that the group would miss him.

Hotch held down a snort at the last part and moved on to the next. Which had been from Autumn. She said she would be happy to watch the littlest Hotchner, while Aaron was away. She included that she loved have Jack about, it gave her a chance to feel what it's like to have a son, which for all she knew could been what she was gonna have. Besides, she had said at the end, it gave him an excuse to call her again.

Smiling at her response, and, in some male-pride sort of way, the fact that she wanted an old stick-in-the-mud like him.

The last was, of course, from Jessica. She said that while she was always happy to watch Jack, if he wanted to change it up, she was okay with that as well. She did say she would love to meet the women, at some point, just to be the nosey aunt. She had entered her email with a smile but Hotch knew she was serious about meeting Autumn, because Jessica had been trying to be as involved in Jack's life as she could be, since she felt she owed that to Haley.

Deciding against psycho analyzing his ex-sister-in-law, Hotch grabbed his go bag and headed for the door.

He ended up the second to last person to arrive on the plane, Prentiss being the only one still missing.

She arrived a few minutes later, looking a tad frazzled. As way of explanation, she held up her cell phone, and said, "Sometimes, I contemplate murdering my mother." She dropped into the empty see across from Rossi, who sat next to Hotch.

Beside Prentiss, Reid sat reading a book. He paused long enough to look up, and say, "Parricide, the killing of a blood relative, most commonly used synonymously with parent killings, accounts for about 2% of all homicides in the United States. On average, about five parents are killed by their biological children in the United States every week. Of the approximately 250 parents killed by their offspring each year, about 100 of these victims are mothers. Between 1977 and 1986, more than 300 parents were killed each year by their own children. About 1 in 6 of these murders, were perpetrated by daughters, making the statistics in favor of a male subject. Current data suggests that most offenders are adults, though teenager murders are becoming in situations involving abuse."

Having finished his speech, Reid returned his attention to his book, while the others just stared at him. For a moment, no one spoke, then Morgan said, "So what happened?"

"She just demanded that I attend this fundraising ball that she holding in July. I tried to get out it but she said that she has already made up invitations for everyone, which she will be mainly out shortly."

"Everyone?" Hotch asked, not bothering to glance up from his case file.

"Apparently, attempting to rule my life is no longer enough for her, she now feels compelled to do the same to you guys. She has already talked to Strauss who gave assurances that the BAU would be more than happy to attend the ball."

"Strauss answered for us?" Rossi growled, "Why am I not surprised?"

"At least everyone will be there, could be worse, couldn't it Emily?" JJ offered.

"You are so optimistic, JJ," the brunette replied, though her half smile gave away that she might feel the blonde was right.

* * *

_3 Hotch (and Reid for that matter). Forgive me for not updating more...I'll try to better but as this one is not finished yet, it may be a bit slower than my others. Bare with me. REVIEW LOTS._


	9. Chapter 9

_Next Chapter - As Promised_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

For a long week and a half, the team was away from home. Twice the team had packed up, ready to give up, and twice they were called back by a new piece of evidence.

Around day three or four, Hotch sent the spare key to his personal car, a navy blue 2005 Ford Crown Victoria, in an overnight package, claim that until he had a chance to take a look at her own broken-down vehicle she should use his to get around. She had called him the next day, having gotten the keys and that the thought was much appreciated. She explained that she had called Greg to give her a lift over there, but that she hadn't been honest about who's car it was. He had laughed at that, but she reminded him that it was often frowned upon to have people in the same support group to start a relationship. They had had to cut the call short when the DNA in one of the boy's teeth had come back.

The rest of the time was spent trying to track down the man in question. Once they thought they lost their suspect, and had packed up, ready to leave when the trail was picked up again via an anonymous tipster. It still felt like it took forever, but finally they were actually to head back to DC, having caught the Unsub trying take another boy.

* * *

At nearly midnight, Hotch found himself in Autumn's driveway, idling. He had had every intention of heading home when the plane touched down and coming for Jack in the morning but after the case he just suffered through he wanted to be near his son…and, his mind whispered, his almost-girlfriend.

Pushing that thought to the wayside, he lifted right hand to knock on the door, holding his overnight bag in his left.

A moment later, Autumn pulled the door open. They look a moment to take each other in. She wore black short-shorts with a matching tank-top with pooh bear across the front, and no bra, which he noticed right away. He on the other hand, wore a full suit which was wrinkled from a long day's use.

"I figured you would have gone home first," she said, after she had taken in his worn appearance, and the duffle in his left hand.

"I intended too," he said, taking in her mussed hair, and, his traitor eyes reminded him, bra-less state.

Noticing is gaze, she crossed her arms modestly, earning a grin from Hotch. Blushing slightly, she reached out and pulled him into the house by the arm. As she shut the door, he dropped his bag, and pushed her gently into her front door, kissing her softly. Between the kisses he began to trail along her jaw line up to her ear, he whispered, "I missed you."

She took his face gently in her hands, lifting his chin to see him. "You missed me?" He seemed reluctant to confirm what he said, so she added, "I missed you too."

"Could I use your shower?" He asked then, taking a few steps back.

Nodding, she pointed upstairs. He went first but she followed, obtaining for him a towel. He locked himself away and Autumn found herself standing the hallway between Sydney's bedroom and the spare; between the little redheaded lump surrounded by teddy bears with a "guard" dog on the floor and Jack, the boy who was so tucked in the covers, he looked more lump than boy.

How long Autumn stood watching the two sleep, she didn't know but when she turned to head to back down stairs, she found Hotch leaning against the wall, watching her watching them.

Offering a slight smile, she took a few steps back, putting some space between herself and Hotch, who had been just behind her. She, now level with the door to the spare bedroom, smiled slight at the sight of him in boxers and a t-shirt, his hair wet from the shower.

"How was he?" he asked in a soft quite voice, not moving from his place against the wall.

Autumn's smile widened some. "Oh, Jack was an angel." She turned back to the little lump that was Jack Hotchner in the queen size bed. "He helped out in any way he could. He set the table every night with Syd. And the two walked the dogs every day."

As Jack rolled over in the bed, the covers feel back, revealing a little blonde-haired boy in his favorite superman pajamas with his arms wrapped tightly around a little brown puppy. Both were still completely unconscious. Jack and Oberon shared the same pillow as they snored away together.

Autumn felt more than heard Hotch move up behind her, as they watched Jack sleep. His fingers slid around her sides, interlocking over her stomach. His form was imposing at 6'2" and she could feel the heat of the shower still radiating from him. Tentatively, she rested her head back against his chest, which he took the last step forward to allow.

For a while, they stood in silence, before Hotch finally moved around Autumn to his son. He placed on kiss on the boy's forehead before slipping back into the hall.

Just inside Sydney's bedroom, Titania lifted her head, surveyed the two in the hall and flopped back down.

"We could share the master bed if you want," Autumn said, as Hotch began muttering something about the couch. He seemed to take a moment to debate the idea before nodding.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A soft, gentle tug woke Hotch the next morning. When his eyes opened, he found Sydney, nose to nose with him. He was able to sit up, but before he had a chance to think of anything to say, she asked, "Are you gonna be my new daddy?"

For a moment, Hotch literally was stunned silent with a mix of shock and panic. How could he answer that; not even he knew where the relationship was headed.

Autumn, having felt Hotch shift, lifted her head, squinting in the sunlight that was pouring in on them. She sat up, brushing her hair out of her face, blinking at her daughter. "Honey?"

Sydney ran around the bed to her mother, hopping onto the bed. "Mommy?" The girl, in her pink princess nightgown, crawled up between the two adults. "Is Mr. Hotchner gonna be my new daddy?"

It was clear the question caught her by surprise just as it had Hotch. She pulled the girl into her lap. "Well, I like Mr. Hotchner."

"Like you liked daddy?"

"Very much the same," Autumn relented. "And Mr. Hotchner likes me…"

"Like you liked Jack's mommy?" Sydney aimed that one at Hotch, who nodded.

Hotch reached over, and pulled Sydney onto his lap, sitting her sideways, so she was resting her head against his shoulder, her legs pointed towards her mother. "Honey, I don't know if your mommy and I will be together, but I do know this, you can always come to me if you want too. About anything. I care about you very much."

Sydney leaned against him for a long moment, before she whispered, wrapping her tiny arms as much around him as she could. "I want you to be my new daddy."

"We'll see, pumpkin," Autumn said, getting more uncomfortable with this line of conversation.

"Do you want pancakes?" Hotch asked, trying to steer the conversation to a safer topic.

"Can I have blueberry?" she asked, with a big I-am-a-perfect-little-angel smile.

"I think that can be arranged," Autumn said, leaning forward to tap her index finger off her daughter's nose.

Sydney squealed with joy before tackling her mother in a hug.

Autumn chuckled, hugging Syd a moment before tickling her sides gently. The girl squealed again, squirming around, laughing loudly.

The scene made Aaron smile. He had missed many mornings such as these with work and then the divorce. The thought was painful.

"Why don't you go and get wake up Jack, and see what kind of pancakes he wants," Autumn finally said, popping her daughter on the butt.

Sydney bounced off the bed and bounded out of the room towards Jack, while both adults headed downstairs. Autumn couldn't help chuckling at Hotch's stripped boxers and white T-shirt, in the middle of her Kitchen.

Luckily for both half-awake adults, the coffee pot was on a timer and was fully brewed when they made it downstairs.

Autumn began pouring mugs while Hotch pulled all necessary ingredients and equipment and setting to work. Autumn let the dogs out, who proceeded both children. Sydney was wide-awake and scrambled right onto her claimed stool at the kitchen counter, while Jack took the day slower, needing a boost from his father to make the stool.

On her way back past Hotch, Autumn handed him a mug off coffee, which he accepted with one of his rare smiles. With help from the two kids, breakfast was finished quickly.

After wolfing down as much as they could hold, the kids ran outside to play in the backyard under the watchful eye of both dogs. Autumn threw Hotch's clothing into the wash, loaning him a pair of old jeans and a black FBI t-shirt . They were one a few pieces of Jeremy's things that she had kept.

Hotch then decided that was good time to begin some work on the van, so he headed outside, while Autumn dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey and white striped T-shirt.

Popping the hood, Hotch began working. Sitting on the driveway nearby, Autumn found herself laughing more than she had in a long time. Even Hotch found himself enjoying himself, smiling and laughing with her. The two talked, laughed and just enjoyed each other's company.

A few hours later, his hands covered in dark oil stains, Hotch instructed Autumn to get it a try. Climbing behind the wheel, leaving the door open, she tried to start the old minivan. Happily, the van started.

"Oh, I could kiss you," Autumn cried, as she leapt from behind the wheel to throw her arms around him.

Hotch chuckled, shutting the hood with his right hand, not daring to touch her with his dirty hands. He leaned down some, to place a kiss on her unprepared lips, as she pulled away. While unexpected, it certainly wasn't unwanted; Autumn smiled at him, offering more thanks as they headed inside together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Not one real case crossed JJ's desk for the next two weeks. A few reports for many different local precincts were reviewed by the team but in every case the police were on the right track and the team was able to easily offer a profile of the suspect for the local LEO's to follow.

Rossi appeared in Hotch's doorway, rapping his knuckles on the door frame to announce his presence.

Hotch glanced up from his last file of the night, offering a vague wave to the chair across the desk from him.

The older man meandered across the room, before flopping carelessly in the chair. He watched his younger counterpart work for a few minutes before asking, "How's Jack?"

Confused by the apparently random question, Hotch looked up. "He's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just happened to be make small talk with one of the attendants in the daycare this morning." Hotch sent him a raised eyebrow when the word small talk came out of the other man's mouth but Rossi continued as if nothing had happened. "And she asked about you and Jack. She said that Jack hadn't been to day care in over two weeks and she was getting worried that something might have happened. I, of course, assured her that I was sure nothing was wrong."

"I'm sure you were quite comforting," Hotch said, in a deadpan.

"So I guess the question is…where's Jack been?"

"I've made other arrangements." Hotch stood, clearly trying to put an end to the conversation, as he scooped up the stack of files on his desk for JJ.

Rossi stood too, following the younger man. "Would those arrangements involve a former Mrs. Jeremy McNeal?"

Playing it cool, Hotch sent a questioning look over his shoulder, just as he reached the door. "I don't know what you mean."

"Poker's not your game, Aaron," Rossi said, offering a friendly smile.

Sighing, Hotch relented, "What do you want?"

"For my friend to talk to me," Rossi shrugged, "Doesn't seem like it should be hard to me."

Hotch stood for a long moment, his hands resting on his hips, as he seemed to debate with himself. "I don't know what to say."

"How about we start with a simple one; are you seeing someone?"

"Unofficially," Hotch relented.

"This isn't a report, Aaron, you don't have to answer like you're on the witness stand."

"I mean I don't know."

"You don't know?" Rossi repeated.

Hotch closed the door and took a step nearer the windows overlooking the bull pen. For a moment he didn't speak, then he said, "I slept with her." Rossi waited for more. "I got really drunk after her appointment…I met her at a grief support group…and we talked afterwards and…she told me she was pregnant. She had conceived just before her husband died and now she was beyond confused as to what to do. She vented and afterwards I said I would help her. So I took her to her first appointment…and afterwards we went out and I started drinking and I...couldn't stop."

A long stretch of silence followed, and Rossi just waited it out.

"She stopped me just shy of drinking myself into a coma and took me home. I remember…thinking she was beautiful and I kissed her. And we ended up in bed."

Again silence fell but this time, the older man asked, gently, "Has it happened again?"

Hotch shook his head, not looking away from the window. "It was a week before I could really talk her again…I felt so stupid." He turned to face his friend. "The morning after, when I woke up, I was just filled with…shame. I felt that I had betrayed her trust in me somehow…"

"What did she say?"

"Reminded me she wasn't the one who didn't know what she was doing. Told me, she didn't regret anything that happened."

"And you said?"

"That I didn't regret it either."

"Did you?"

"I don't know," Hotch rubbed his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I couldn't really talk to her for a while. I asked her to watch Jack while we went away last time though…"

"She said yes?"

Hotch nodded. "When we got back I went straight to her. I intended to go home but…I found myself with her. I reasoned that I wanted to see Jack, after what we saw there…"

Rossi nodded, waiting for his friend to continue.

"I spent the night with her but…"

"Nothing happened?"

Nodding, the younger man turned back to the window. "I kissed her…told her I missed her."

"What did she say?"

"She missed me too…" Hotch shook his head. "I panicked…asked to take a shower." A deep silence followed before the younger man whispered, "Dave, I feel like I'm treating her like a yoyo…I bring her close like part of me wants and then some other part of me flashes all these reasons and warnings, and I push away."

"Sounds to me like she understands, Aaron," Rossi offered gently. "Maybe what you need to decide what you really want."

The younger man nodded.

Rossi gave Hotch a friendly, almost fatherly, pat on the back, leaving him with his thoughts.

Walking to his desk, Hotch dialed and waited a few rings. "Garcia…do you have plans tonight?...Could you watch Jack and Sydney for me? I'll drop them off to you...Yes, overnight." Hotch couldn't help the smile that broke out at the happy giggle Garcia gave. "Thank you, Penelope."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hotch let himself into Autumn's house. She had given him a spare key, claiming it was for nights when he came to pick up Jack late. He had just put his foot on the bottom step of the stairs when he heard sobbing. Deep, body shaking sobs coming from the kitchen. Changing route, he snuck down the hall till he could see into the kitchen.

Sitting on one of the stools next to the kitchen island, was Autumn. She was dressed in a strapless little black cocktail dress and matching black stilettos. Next to her on the counter was her sheer shawl, and a shoe box.

Reaching her shaking hand into the box she pulled out a photo. From his place, Hotch couldn't make out the face of the person in the picture, but Autumn ran her index finger over it gently. "Oh, Jeremy," she sobbed, in a pained whisper. "I'm so sorry. I'm so confused. You're barely gone and-and I'm…I'm starting to fall in love with someone else. I'm so scared of what you'll think of me. You died so suddenly, we haven't had those talks. We thought we'd grow old together. There are still days when I wait for you walk in the door, even though I know you never will."

For a long moment, she was silent expect for her sobs, which she tried to hid behind her fist filled with tissues. When it began to settle some, she began speaking again. "I think-I think you would have liked Aaron. He's kind, and he's good…and he cares. He makes me laugh. He treats me and Sydney well. He treats her, in many ways, like his own." She paused, laying the photo down. "I miss you so much but I know you're not coming home. I pray that you'll forgive me."

Hotch had heard enough. He slipped into the room, announcing his presence with a knock on the wall just inside the room.

Autumn turned around suddenly, her eyes red from crying. He mascara had run some and her nose was bright red against her pale skin. "Aaron…"

"You don't need to feel guilty, Autumn." Hotch closed the distance between them cleaning her face of tears and mascara lines with his thumb. "Because if you really love someone you're willing to let them go, if it'll make them happy. He loved you, and he would want you to be happy." He stoked her cheek with his thumb. "I know because I want you to be happy."

Laughing behind her tears, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He returned her hug, saying, "So how about we drop the short ones off to Garcia so we can attempt a real date?"

She pulled away with a smile, wiping the last of the tears from her face. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Autumn waited in the SUV when Hotch ran the two kids, and their belongings up to Garcia's door. Garcia leaned around Hotch to wave at the redhead, who responded with a smile and a wave. After a few moments of polite conversation, Hotch returned to the SUV and pulled back into traffic.

Silence filled the vehicle, and a few miles down the road, Hotch glanced over at his passenger to find her asleep, her head resting against the glass of the window. He smiled turning attention back to the road, continuing along. A while later he pulled up in front of his own apartment, turning off the engine.

The sudden complete silence woke Autumn. She sat up, stretching as she glanced around. "Where are we?" she asked, sleepiness clinging to her voice.

"My apartment," Hotch said, "I wanted to show you something."

With a playful smile, she nodded, "Really? What did you want to show me?"

Smiling, he chuckled. "Come up?"

She nodded, and they both climbed out of the SUV. He led the way with her on his heels, up to his apartment. Opening the door, he disabled the alarm system and allowed her in with him. He flipped on the light as she shut the door.

On the table, a fancy dinner was laid out. A quaint and yet elegant Italian meal was completely set, including a bottle of wine chilling on the center of the table, between to candle holders.

Autumn laughed, with a shy smile. "It's beautiful."

"Wait till you taste it," he said, tossing his jacket aside, and pulling a box of matches from a nearby drawer. "Want to do the honors while I pour us a glass?"

She took the matches, walking to the table with him. "I can't-" She began as he turned the bottle, so the label was towards her. It wasn't real wine but rather sparkling white grape juice. Seeing the thought he put into the night, she smiled, leaning into him, placing a kiss on cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered, absently, as he poured them each a glass and she lit the twin candles.

The two sat down to a dinner, talking and laughing the hours away. Finally, many hours later, Autumn, holding her glass between two fingers, gazing at the sparkling liquid, said, "So what are your intentions, Mr. Hotchner?"

"Intentions," he repeated with a smile. "I have to have intentions?"

"Have to? No. But you do," she took a sip from her glass, watching him over the rim.

Slowly, he stood, moving around the table. Extending a hand, he pulled her up, bending down to kiss her lips gently. Her hands slid up his arms, down his chest to rest over his heart, as his hands came to rest on the small of her back.

When the need for air demanded they break, Hotch kept his forehead rested against hers, watching her. Her eyes were closed as she whispered, "Oh, is that all?"

"Do you…?" He asked, surprised to find he really feared her answer.

"Aaron…" she whispered, looking up at him through her lashes, with a smile playing at her lips. Her fingers tightened in his shirt, pulling him closer. "Stop over thinking things. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here."

This seemed to be all he needed to hear, as he swept his arm under her knees, lifting her clean off the ground. She giggled, burying face her face in his neck, holding tight, as he walked them through the apartment to his bedroom.

Even in the pitch black that engulfed the room when the door shut behind them, Hotch was able to find the bed and lay her down without incident. She leaned back into the pillows, which smelled like him, feeling his weight tilt the bed as he knelt near her feet.

Holding out her arms, she felt him move up her body. He stopped long enough to give her a sizzling kiss before leaning away.

Suddenly light erupted in the room. Autumn winched at the sudden brightness, throwing up am arm to shied her eyes. Squinting, she saw Hotch watching her. "Light?"

Hotch smiled, moving so his weight was on his elbows. "Well," he said, kissing her cheek gently. "You may remember perfectly last time, but for me, it's more of a blur. So this time, I want to be slow." He kissed her other cheek. "And I want to see what I'm doing." Moving his head down, he kissed the skin exposed above the helm of her dress top.

Chuckling, she tilted her head back, allowing him better access to her neck. "Whatever you say…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"How was your night, boss man?" Garcia asked, with a smile as they met up, both heading for coffee.

Hotch gave Garcia a sideways glance. "I don't think that's appropriate office talk, Garcia."

Grinning from ear to ear, the blonde smiled. "Really? Now, I really want to know. Come on, sir, can't you give me anything?"

"Autumn and I had a lovely evening, and we thank you for watching the children for us."

Garcia sighed, grabbing the coffee pot as Hotch reached for it. "You totally suck."

Hotch nodded, a small smile on his face as he took the coffee pot from her as she finished. He was about to respond when JJ came running. "Hotch, I think we've got a case."

"Saved by JJ," Garcia growled, flouncing off with her coffee.

"What was that about?" a confused JJ asked, as followed her boss to the conference.

"That? That was Garcia being…Garcia." The team found the answer a little cryptic for their supervisor but no one said anything as the presentation of the case began. Whole families slathered. Any thoughts of why their boss was acting as he was, fled from their mind as images of massacred mothers, fathers, and their small children filled the screens, and their minds.

* * *

"I appreciate this Autumn. You know you don't have to." Hotch said, as he handed her Jack's belongings, and spare key to his apartment, just in case. The child in question had booked off the moment he saw Sydney.

"It's really no problem, Hotch," she swore, running a hand down his arm. "That's what girlfriend's do."

Stopping in mid-thought, Hotch stared at her. "Girlfriend?"

"So we're not dating then?" She asked, walking over to put Jack's bag on the bottom step of the stairs. "I simply assumed. With the dates, and sleeping together thing."

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Hotch fumbled to try to amend his speech. "I simply meant that-that…"

"It's been a while since you've done this. Trust me, I understand."

"So…we're dating?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"Do _you?"_

"You can't answer a question with a question, Mr. FBI profiler. That's defecting." She stood at the base of the stairs, her arms crossed.

Hotch stepped towards her, putting a hand on either arm. "What we are is completely up to you."

"Well, I've never been one for friends with benefits," she began, only to have him kiss her in response.

"I really have to go," he murmured against her lips when they broke for air. "Wheels are up at first light."

"You could stay here…for the night. I understand wanting to drop Jack off before heading home tonight, since no one wants to see a child his age at 3 am, but you don't have to go home tonight…if you don't want. I mean, I understand if you do want to go home. To have some alone time, before-" He cut her rambling off with a finger on her lips.

"I'll stay."

* * *

_I know it's short, forgive me. It's more transition chapter than anything. Anyway, I'm going out of town but I should be back in time to update on Wednesday. If not, the next chapter will be up on Thursday at the latest. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A few short hours later, the two were sitting on the couch. Hotch was on one end of the couch, with Sydney snoozing softly on his lap, her head falling back against his right arm. Autumn was leaning against his left side, his arm around her shoulders, with Jack nestled on her lap, his little head resting half on her chest and half on his father's shoulder. The two small ones were sharing a blanket, which was tucked around them both, as they slept soundly.

"Perhaps we should get them up to bed," Autumn offered, the fifth time she yawned.

Hotch cradled the piggy-tailed girl in his arms, watching as Autumn rose, holding his son to her, placing a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead, not knowing she was being watched. When she glanced up and saw Hotch's eyes on her, she smiled, moving round him. The stairs were taken slowly so as not to jar the sleeping children.

Once both were put in their respective bedrooms, Autumn took Hotch's hand, walking backwards towards her bedroom, pulling him behind her.

"What is it you had in mind?" He asked, pulling her close to him as they shuffled into the bedroom. On instinct she pushed the door shut around him, feeling his hand sprawling over her lower back, tightening around her.

"Take off your shirt and lay down across the bed."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at the command. "Pardon?" He pivoted on his heel, watching as she walked into the master bathroom, grabbing something from the cupboard.

"I said-"

"I heard you."

"And yet, there you stand," she joked, placing a plastic bottle on the bedside table.

"Perhaps if I had an explanation…?"

"It's not like I asked you take off your pants." She smiled, crawling across the bed so she was kneeling nearer him. Crooking her finger, she indicated that he should come closer, which he did. Gently she began to remove the buttons from their holes, untucking his shirt as she went to remove it. When she was finished, he stood before her in jeans with a bare chest. Playing with his chest hair, she looked up at him under her lashes. "Now will you lay down?"

Sighing as if it was a chore, he indicated for her to move aside and laid across the bed, staring up at her. "Happy?" It was clear he was fighting a smirk.

"Progress," she smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on the end of his nose. "Now roll over."

"You're very mysterious," he commented, as he flipped over.

"You have no idea," she said, grabbing the bottle from the night stand and settled on his butt.

Lifting his head, he glanced at her with a raised eyebrow over his shoulder. "Care to let me on your plan?"

"Nope," she said, pushing on his shoulders until he was flat on the bed again, his chin resting on his fists.

For a long moment, Hotch waited, feeling her move a little bit, reaching for something would be his guess. He heard a top snap and the smell of coconut filled the room. He soon understand exactly what she had in mind as her nimble fingers began to work the lotion into his tense back muscles. He grunted as she touched a particularly tense and painful knot in his left shoulder.

"I don't think I have ever met a man as tense as you are, Aaron Hotchner." Her graceful fingers rotated a bit around his portion of his shoulder, and through the pain, he felt the muscle begin to give a bit.

"And how many other men have you had your fingers on to test that theory?" He meant it as a joke but it didn't exactly come out the way he intended.

Silent met him, but her fingers never stilled nor changed in pressure.

Feeling he should apologize; he attempted to rise and turn only to have her push him down. "I'm not finished with you."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know…" She pushed him flat again. "I'm not angry." She moved down his back, moving slowly along his spine. "The only man I was ever with was Jeffrey." This last part was in a whisper, but he heard her clearly. As she continued her voice was a bit louder. "When Jeffrey came home from being undercover or had particularly bad days, I would give him a massage and he always felt better in the morning…"

"Aut_umn_-" He began her name but the end came on in a grunt as the heel of her hands pressed into his lower back.

She chuckled. "Yes?" Her voice was devilishly sweet.

Without warning, Hotch rolled over quickly, catching her in the iron-lock of his arms, as he lay on his back. "As much as I appreciate the massage; I'm not sure how much of his feeling better had to with your massage and how much had to do with getting to return to the arms of his beautiful wife."

"Oh, that's a good line," she chuckled, smiling as she rubbed her nose against his.

"It was a good line, wasn't it?" He returned her smile before kissing her, impossibly sweet.

* * *

_I hope everyone can forgive me for updating late. I know I said I would update everything by Thursday at the latest but life got away from. Got home later than I expected Wednesday. Went out with mom and just too turned to be do it Wednesday by the time I got home. Thursday I spent the day papering the town with applications and resumes as I am kinda-sorta unemployed at the moment. By the time I got home it was almost midnight and I was just too damned tired to bring myself to attempt checking over the chapters for posting. Anyways, forgive me. I'll get back to regular updates now. And I give you two chapters as an attempt at appeasement. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - **_Really short. Transition chapter. FORGIVE ME!_

"Earth to Hotch, come in Hotch," a voice was calling.

Hotch inhaled sharply, turning his head from where he was staring out the window. "What?"

Morgan, who sat next to him, looked at Rossi and Prentiss before saying, "Man, what has you so distracted? We got the guy, and in only three days."

"It's not the case," Hotch began before amending that with, "I'm fine."

"How's Jack?" asked JJ, who sat a across from the group on the couch.

"He's fine."

Rossi gave Hotch a sidelong look before asking, "How's Autumn?"

Hotch glanced up sharply, giving himself away. "She's fine."

"The littlest McNeal?"

"Sydney?" Hotch didn't like where this conversation was headed. "She's fine too. She and Jack are best friends."

Rossi paused, weighing the question before asking it. "How's baby?"

The silence was so intense, no one seemed to breathe.

Reid recovered first. "Autumn's pregnant?" It sounded like a question but everyone knew it was really a statement. Rossi wasn't usually wrong.

Hotch swallowed and answered. "He's fine…"

"He?" Prentiss questioned.

"We-Autumn," He amended, though not quick enough that no one noticed. "Doesn't know yet, but Haley and I made a decision when we got pregnant with Jack that we would always call the baby he or she, never it." He was silent for a moment before adding, "Autumn wants a little boy."

"Do you want a boy or girl?" JJ asked, leading to another time of silence.

Hotch suddenly rose to his feet, slipping past Morgan without an excuse me. He never slowed his pace as he locked himself away in the bathroom.

"What's up with Hotch?" Morgan asked Rossi, when the door had snapped shut behind their boss.

Rossi looked at his hands for a moment before he answered. "Autumn is pregnant, yes, but it's not his. It's Jeffrey's. They must have conceived very shortly before he died." He paused, looking at the bathroom door. "Aaron has been helping her out."

"Sounds like it must be more than that," Prentiss pointed out.

Rossi paused. "I think he's in love with her…"

"How does she feel about him?" JJ asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

_I hope everyone can forgive me for updating late. I know I said I would update everything by Thursday at the latest but life got away from. Got home later than I expected Wednesday. Went out with mom and just too turned to be do it Wednesday by the time I got home. Thursday I spent the day papering the town with applications and resumes as I am kinda-sorta unemployed at the moment. By the time I got home it was almost midnight and I was just too damned tired to bring myself to attempt checking over the chapters for posting. Anyways, forgive me. I'll get back to regular updates now. And I give you two chapters as an attempt at appeasement. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked for what had to be the millionth time since he picked her up that morning for her second appointment. Unlike last time, they decided to bring the children with. Hotch had been nervous about bringing Jack along, but he seemed to want to come and Autumn was more than happy to have him.

Autumn turned to look at him. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were the father with the way you're panicking."

Nibbling his lower lip, he nearly admitted that he did feel that way but instead asked, "Are you sure you're okay? You're fidgety today."

Laughing, she nodded. "I'm fine, I just noticed that my clothes are beginning to feel a bit…strained? I mean I don't look pregnant yet, do I?" She lifted her white sweetheart t-shirt, revealing her crème tone stomach.

"No, you, most definitely, do not." He had a hard time focusing on the road for a moment, when he saw her lift her shirt out of the corner of his eye.

"That's what I thought, but my clothes are so weird lately."

"If I remember correctly from all those parenting books Haley was reading, around this time is when you start noticing that while you don't look pregnant, you start to feel pregnant."

Autumn turned in her seat to stare at him. "You remember than nearly five years after the fact?"

Hotch glanced at her, "Haley was very…" He seemed to search for the right word. "Interested, around this time."

Half-laughing, half-gasping, she covered her mouth, noticing the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "And that helped you remember about 'feeling pregnant'?"

"I wanted to know what was going on with my wife," he explained. "So I read the second trimester section."

"I have to admit, I'm impressed."

"Why?" He asked, pulling into the hospital's parking lot, finding a spot near the door.

As she collected her purse from the floor, "Jeremy enjoyed the benefits but never really cared to ask why." She climbed out of the SUV, moving to let the kids out of their seats, before he could form a response.

Hotch lifted Jack, who had released himself from his seat, to the ground. Taking his son's hand, the two went to wait for the ladies near the front of his vehicle. Sydney came running, taking Hotch's other hand, as Autumn came up behind them, carrying her purse over her right shoulder. Jack smiled upon seeing her and held out his little hand.

Smiling brightly, she took the outstretched little hand and the four walked into the hospital waiting room. Behind the desk, the reception smiled brightly at the picture they made. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Dr. Michaels."

A few keys clicked as the receptions typed away. "A. McNeal?"

"That's me," she said, watching the two kids try to reach the candy bowl on the counter, but their fingers just barely came up enough to wrap around the edge.

"Alrighty, sign in and have a seat. Dr. Michael's should be ready very soon."

Autumn signed her name before grabbing twin suckers which she passed to each child. They each squealed in delight before bolting to play with the toys.

Hotch chuckled as Autumn too grabbed a sucker which she unwrapped quickly. She elbowed him playful but he caught her, pinning her to his side to protect himself. Laughing, the two took a seat and waited.

The wait was less than fifteen minutes, but Autumn found herself lazily lounging into Hotch, her eyes closing of their own accord. He seemed to think this funny, as he was silently laughing as he wrapped an arm around her. His hand came to rest over her tummy. If she had been freaky thin like some of the woman in the room were, it might have been obvious that she was pregnant, but since she was healthy weight, with just a thin adorable layer of baby fat around her midsection, she looked like she always did.

"Autumn McNeal," the Doctor called from the doorway.

Standing, she pulled Hotch to his feet as they corralled both kids. Dr. Gillian Michaels laughed as she saw both kids with suckers, just like Autumn. Joking, she asked, as she led them to an exam room, "No sweet-tooth, Mr. Hotchner?"

Impressed that the doctor remembered him from the first appointment, Hotch nodded. "Not much of sucker person," he said, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

The adults laughed as Autumn sat on the examination table. The doctor stood next her, making quick work of all the normal checkup things.

"Everything seems fine," Michaels finally said, smiling. "Anything bothering you? How's the morning sickness?"

Autumn smiled. "Completely gone, thank god!"

"Well, that's good. Before you leave I want to do an ultrasound." Michaels looked at the two kids, sitting pretty patiently beside Hotch. "Do you want to help me?"

The two kids leapt their feet, helping the doctor retrieve the machine from the hall. Michaels steered the bulky thing, while the two kids powered it over next to Autumn. Plugging the machine in, Michaels picked up the gel, which she offered to Sydney. "Want to put that one mommy's tummy when I tell you?"

Sydney agreed with an excited nod.

Not wanting Jack to feel excluded, Michaels asked him, "Do you want to hold her shirt up for me?" Aiding his little hands, Autumn showed Jack how to lift her shirt and tuck it just beneath her breasts, reveal her stomach. One of Jack's hands pinned the shirt in place just as the doctor had told him.

Hotch found himself smiling as he watched both kids help the doctor with the ultrasound. Sydney put the gel on Autumn stomach, and Michael smeared it round with the wand, as she called it. A gentle whooshing filled the room.

"Is that the baby's heartbeat?" Sydney asked. Both kids had already been informed that Autumn was pregnant but it was pretty clear this was the moment it became real.

"That's the baby," Michaels confirmed, moving the instrument around. "Everything's progressing normally." She snapped a few stills to print for them, before letting each child take a turn with the wand. Each thought it was the coolest thing in the world.

"Wait," the doctor took Jack's hand, as he had his turn. She tilted the wand just slightly. "Normally this is a bit early but…I can determine the sex if you want to know."

Autumn looked at Hotch who just looked back at her. Autumn liked to be surprised but the knowledge was took much to wait so she said yes.

"You're carrying a baby boy, congratulations."

* * *

The two kids babbled all the way home, both excited at the precept of a baby 'brother'.

As they walked through the door, and the two kids went to take care of the dogs. Autumn found herself leaning against the stair railing. Hotch, who had carried her bag, dropped it at the bottom of the stairs.

"We should start on the baby's room."

Hotch looked at her. "Where are you gonna put him?"

"I suppose that kinda depends on you."

"Me?"

Autumn nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Nervous as to what she meant, Hotch walked closer, tilting her chin up. "What do you mean it depends on me?"

"Well obviously I would use the spare bedroom but…" she nibbled her lip. "I had another thought."

"What's that?" He asked, drawing patterns with his thumb on her cheek.

"What if we looked for a bigger house…" Her eyes flicked away and then back to his. "together."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hotch stared at her for a long moment, until she squirmed from under his gaze. Slipping from his grip, she nodded. "I understand." She moved to the kitchen, stopping at the sink, watching the kids play in the backyard with the dogs.

"Autumn-"

"It was just a thought," she cut him off, feeling him move behind her. "I can make the spare room into the nursery and just make sure that there's section for Jack to stay in."

"Autumn-"

"I completely understand, Aaron. I mean, we've only known each other, what, a month. Been dating even shorter than that. It's a big step to move in together. I'd have to sell this house, you'd have to let go of your apartment. What happens if we don't work out? It'll be even harder to split everything like that."

"Autumn-"

"You don't need to explain. I really do understand. It was just an thought. And not even a fully developed one."

"AUTUMN," Hotch snapped, whipping her around so she was facing him. "Can I get a word in edgewise without you trying to have a conversation with a hypothetical me when I'm standing right here?"

Blinking, she nodded.

"I'm not saying yes, just yet," he explained, watching her face very carefully. "Not because me, or how I feel, but because I need to think about it. Not for me, but for Jack. If this happens, Jack and Sydney will only see it one way and if it doesn't work that way; If I'm not daddy and you're not mommy, to all of them, they won't understand. They won't get that we're trying this out. That it's possible it may not work out. It has to be an all or nothing thing."

"I understand," she nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

Cupping her face, he begged, "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she wiped at her face, past his hands. "It's just…I-you sound like-like you have to decide if-if you're gonna marry me."

Nodding, Hotch offered a soft look. "I guess I am. Give me time?"

"As much as you need," she agreed.

* * *

_Sorry I'm late. Sorry it's so short. I think I'll add another chapter over the weekend. Thanks for being understanding. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

A knock roused Autumn from behind her laptop, a week later. Setting the computer on the couch seat next to her, she headed for the door. Expecting to see Hotch as it was getting late, though in retrospect she remembered he had a key, she was shocked to see David Rossi on her door step.

"Hello, Autumn…or should I call you Mrs. McNeal?"

"Autumn's fine. Is everything okay?" Her voice gave an involuntary shiver. It should have been just a day at the office as the team was currently caseless, but this surprise visit made her wonder if she had missed something.

Rossi smiled, "If by everything you mean Aaron; then yes, everything's fine. I take it he's not here? I'm not surprised; I wouldn't be surprised to find him still at the office even now."

She nodded, "Would you like to come in?"

He thanked her and stepped past her into the house. She led them towards the couch, indicated that he should sit in the chair opposite. He sat and watched her perch on the very edge of the couch. "I actually wanted to talk to you alone."

At that moment movement was heard from down the hall, from the kitchen. Into the room came one furry ball of energy, two children and an old watchful eye. Oberon came barreling into her legs, sitting on her feet, panting heavily. Jack and Sydney came to a stop before her, both in PJ's, Superman and Barbie respectively. Each smiled big, showing her all their teeth.

"We brushed our teeth, mommy." Sydney explained.

"Do we have to go to bed now?" Jack asked, his big brown eyes wide and pleading.

Autumn pretended to think, drawing both kids close. "Why don't you both say Hi to Mr. Rossi?" Just noticing the man in the room, both children muttered a hello, before looking back to Autumn. "You two go up to bed and I'll be up to read in a few minutes okay?"

"Can we sleep in your bed tonight?" Sydney asked. "Jack had a nightmare last night and he's scared to sleep alone."

Nodding, Autumn kissed each on the top of their heads. "I'll be in soon," she called, as they rushed up the stairs. Oberon stumbled up after them but Titania took her place beside Autumn, giving Rossi the stink eye.

Silence followed in the wake of the child-sized hurricanes for a long minute. Deciding it was best to break it, Autumn looked at him. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She curled her legs under her, tucking her body into the corner of the couch, which didn't go unnoticed by the profiler.

"Aaron," he began. "I came to talk about Aaron."

"What about Aaron?"

"He's been…distracted. Every time I passed his office today he was just staring into space."

Autumn looked down. "Oh?"

Rossi leaned forward, grabbing her hand. "Autumn, Aaron's in love with you."

Her heart skipped a beat. Even though she already strongly suspected, to hear someone say it outright was a bit overwhelming. She just stared at the older man. "What?"

"He loves you; that's not even the question anymore. The question is how do you feel about him?"

She laughed, tears blooming in her eyes. "I-I want him around…forever. I don't know what I'd do without him." She turned more towards him. "It's not even everything he does for me. It's him. Everything about him. If he wasn't there to talk to; to laugh with…I-I asked him to buy a house with me."

Rossi smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. "Be patient with him."

"I don't know how to be any other way," she laughed, taking her hands back to wipe at the tears trailing down her face. "I don't want to pressure him."

The front door opened, and the man in question, a confused Aaron Hotchner, stepped into the living room. He pushed the door shut, setting down his go-bag on the floor at the base of the stairs.

"What are you doing here, Dave?"

Rossi stood, as did Autumn, who hastily wiped unproductively at the tear trails on her cheeks. "I just wanted to talk to Autumn-"

"Dave, I don't like my personal life being brought up as a topic of conversation, which you have already done with the entire team," Aaron said, stepping into the room, his voice calm but clearly angry. "But what I like even less is you trying to go around me to discovery more about my personal life than I care to tell you."

Silence followed this statement and Autumn felt the tension building. She opened her mouth but Rossi cut her off by saying, "Aaron, I was worried about you. You're distracted. It's clear you love her and yet that doesn't even seem to make you happy."

"I'm not doing this with you, Dave. I'm not." Hotch growled, his voice dropping what seemed to be a full octave.

"She loves you, Aaron. Why aren't you happy? What's going on with you?" Rossi continued, doggedly. "I'm your friend and I'm concerned."

Hotch's jaw ground so hard, it made Autumn wince. She tried to stop this unpleasant conversation, stepping towards him, only to have him back up from her. Confused, she froze, fear clamping unpleasantly around her heart for the second time today. "Aaron…"

"Don't." He swallowed, looking clear past her, over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you, Aaron?" Rossi cut in, stepping forward a step. "She's reaching for you and you're backing away. Why?"

"I'm scared! Okay? I'm scared," Hotch yelled, startling Autumn enough to make her step back.

"What are you afraid of?" Rossi shook his head. "Aaron, she's not Haley."

"I know that," the younger man growled. "But-" He trailed off, grabbing his hair exasperated. Glaring at the older man, Hotch finally said. "I want you gone, Dave."

Rossi nodded, knowing that if he didn't leave soon, Hotch would probably attempt to physically remove him. "I'm gone." He walked around both of them, and was out the door without protest.

* * *

_I hope no one thinks Hotch is out of character in this - and the following chapter - As I said before, I always saw Hotch having a side that was more playful/passionate. Really he makes me think of my dad. Stolic, calm, sometimes overly serious, sarcastic/dry sense of humor, protective, etc... all the time but if you hit the right button, the right emotion, you can make him kill to protect or scream/cry in sadness/anger. I see it as another side of a complex character. I hope that's how it comes across..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen  
**

Neither spoke until long after Rossi's engine had shrank into oblivion. In fact, they both stool still as statues, until a little voice called down the stairs, startling both of them for more than one reason.

"Mommy, are you coming?" Jack's voice called, causing Autumn's emotional dam to bust. She began to sob, turning away, covering her mouth with her hand.

Jack came scampering down the stairs, running to his father. Hotch bent quickly, hugging his son, before pulling back into a squat, asking, "Did you call Ms. Autumn mommy?"

Nodding his little blonde head, Jack smiled. "She's Sydney's mommy and the baby's mommy and so I thought why couldn't she be my mommy too…since mommy's in heaven." His little innocent brown eyes landed on Autumn's shaking back. "She said I could call her mommy if I wanted to…Daddy, why is she crying?"

"Jack, can you go back upstairs for a little while, while I talk to Ms. Autumn?" Hotch asked, not looking at the redhead as he spoke.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Daddy, do you not want me to call Ms. Autumn mommy?"

"Can you please go upstairs for a little while?" Hotch asked again, not able to have this conversation with his son right now.

"But we're gonna have a story?" He rushed from his father's arms, to Autumn, as Hotch straightened back up. "Are we still gonna have a story? You promised!"

Autumn tried and failed to stop crying long enough to answer the small boy, so Hotch intervened. "We'll be up to tuck you in with a story very soon, okay? I promise."

"Okay, daddy." The small boy ran back up the stairs as fast as his almost-five-year-old legs would carry him.

The only sound remaining was the sound of muffled sobs. Hotch didn't know what to do. His fingers reached for her, but she move out of his reach at the last second. "Autumn."

"I should-should h-have known th-this was coming." She cried, her back still facing him. "Th-this whole th-thing was j-just too go-good. God, I w-was so st-stupid."

"Autumn, it's not like that." He tired, but she wasn't listening. Reminding himself again of pregnancy hormones, he crossed the room and turned her to face him. Without thinking, he pressed his lips forcibly to hers, silencing both her hormonal ramblings and her sobs. The kiss continued for a bit longer until she finally pulled away.

"A-Aaron, wh-what are you a-afraid of?" Her tears had mostly stopped but hiccups had taken their place.

"I know you're not Haley," he said, sounding as though he was also attempting to convince himself. "But-But I…"

She looked at him with the saddest most pitying look in her deep grey eyes. "You're still afraid I'll cut and run too."

Hating to admit it, and unable to speak the words, he simply nodded. "She'd been around for so long and then…then she just wasn't. She just couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't there for her or Jack."

"That's not true," she cut him off. "Aaron, you have a demanding job. She should have understood that. I know it's hard. It was with Jeremy too, but if you love someone then the obstacles shouldn't make you run. And I know you love Jack and so does he. Don't you worry about Jack in that regard."

"I couldn't protect her," he whispered, his voice breaking and he buried his face in his hands. "I-I should have protected her and I didn't."

"Aaron, you can't think like this. You did all you could for her and-and nothing is gonna happen to me." She placed both hands on his arms, gripping them tightly. "You can't let fear rule you. That's no way to live."

Slowly his arms dropped from his face, though she didn't let go of him. "I'm not sure I could let go of you now, if I wanted too…"

"Then don't." She pulled the man before her into a hug, letting his head rest on the top of hers. He crushed her to him, sobbing in way he hadn't since the day Haley died.

"Were you thinking about this all week?"

Unable to speak, Hotch nodded against her hair.

"Oh, Aaron, I'm the one who asked you to buy a house, not the other way around. I'm sure about this, and I have no intention of going anywhere. I know you wanted to think about it, and you still can, but don't let the memory of Haley's leaving, or your fear of your job coming between us in some way, stop you. Those aren't good reasons."

"I know…" he croaked. "I just-once the memories and thoughts started…"

"They wouldn't stop, I know." She let him pull back.

Hotch looked at her for a moment. "Jack called you mommy."

"He asked me if he could call me mommy the other morning when I was getting him out of bed. Used the cutest logic on me…I couldn't tell him no." She shrugged. "If you don't approve."

"I-I'm not sure how I feel."

"Why don't we put that on the back burner, with the whole moving thing, and get upstairs to read to the kids?"

Hotch gave a weak smiled. "Sounds like a plan."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

A week. Seven full days. That was how long it had been since Hotch had set foot in his own apartment. He'd gotten home from a case, made a quick stop at home to change out his to-go back, grab some clean outfits for Jack and was again back at Autumn's. For the full week he spent all his out of the office time with her. Jack didn't even ask if they were going home anymore. Instead he went upstairs every night with Sydney and would reappear, usually before Sydney, in fresh PJ's begging for a story.

Dwelling on this thought, as Hotch entered his apartment, he made a decision. Grabbing his cell phone he speed-dialed Garcia.

"Hey, boss man, what can I do for you this evening?"

"I know you're probably at home so I'll understand if this has to wait but," he took a breath. "I need a favor."

"What kinda of favor, oh fearless leader?"

"I need you to start running some searches for me."

Hotch could hear Garcia moving round. Then she said, "If you'll tell me what to search, I can do it from my laptop right here."

"I need a list of houses."

"Houses?" Garcia repeated, sounding confused at first. Before Hotch could explain, she exclaimed, "Houses! You're going to move in with Autumn? Hotch, you naughty, naughty boy." She giggled, her fingers clicking on the keyboard. "Give me your search parameters, and have no fear."

Not bothering to correct or scold her, Hotch merely sighed. "It needs at least four bedrooms, three bathrooms." His brain strained to fill in everything. "Hardwood floors," he added, remembering Autumn saying how much she loved the feel. "Fenced in backyard," he added thinking of the dogs. "Good schools, of course."

"That's it." Garcia sounded disappointed.

"Preferable between Autumn's current house and Quantico."

Sighing, Garcia replied. "I'll start looking. Should I ask Autumn for her input?"

"No," Hotch responded. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Whatever you say, party pooper," she said, hanging up her phone.

Shaking his head, Hotch hung up the phone and resumed collecting things from Jack's room. He saw the boxes still in the corner of his closet, which had yet to be thrown away. Without thinking he pulled them out and reassembled them with a little help from duct tape. Before he actually packed anything he searched his pockets again for his phone. No quite sure how he was gonna pull this off, he dialed Autumn's number.

"Hello, Aaron," she said, a smile evident in her voice.

"Hi," was all he could manage. Taking a breath he began, "I actually called because I have a question."

"What question is that?" In the background he could hear children yelling and laughing, followed by a few yips from the dogs.

Pausing in his train of thought, he asked, "Where are you?"

"The kids wanted to go to the park and they convinced me to let them bring the dogs. They and about fifteen other little munchkins are chasing Oberon around while Titania is lying at my feet, watching everyone as if they intend to attack me."

"Good dog," Hotch offered flatly.

Laughing, Autumn shook her head, not that he could hear that. "Not that I'm not happy you want to know what's going on in my life like any other protect boyfriend-or is it your son you're concerned for?"

This time it was Hotch who laughed. "Both."

Smiling, she continued, "I'm assuming when you said you had a question to ask me you didn't actually intend to ask me where I was."

"Correct," he answered. "I actually wanted to know if you would mind if I moved Jack's belongings over to your house. With a few things of mine…I just thought since he's next to never home between my work schedule and us, that if would be best to have all of his things at one location."

"And you'd like to keep some of your stuff here so you're not _always_ living out of your go-bag?"

"Something like that." Switching the phone from one ear to the other, he pinned it on his shoulder, as he began putting things into the boxes. Shirts into one box; pants into another.

Silence followed for a moment, but Hotch was already sure she would agree, for Jack if nothing else.

"Does this mean you're agreeing to looking for a house?" She sounded like someone who was hopeful but was trying not to let anyone know. She was failing.

With a silent smile, Hotch pretended to him-haw. "Well, Honestly, I've been thinking but-"

Obviously fearing the worst, she cut him off. "You can take all the time you need to decide. No rush. And of course you can move Jack in. If he spends all his time here than no point keeping everything over there…" She paused before continuing. "I'll clear a drawer or two and a bit of closet space for you."

Smiling again, he said, "Thank you, Autumn. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Anything for Jack."

The jab was noted and ignored. "I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Of course."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Autumn was sitting at the table when Hotch arrived. The kids were nowhere in sight, but he assumed they were off playing somewhere. Coming into the dining room, he placed a kiss on her temple before sitting next to her. She handed him a formal looking invitation, though it wasn't originally addressed to her. Instead the addressee was none other than David Rossi.

It was Rossi's invite to the ball senator Prentiss had all but demanded they attend. A small hand written note had been slipped into the envelope, which Autumn slipped towards Hotch.

_Hope to see you there – D.R. _

"He is the most-"

"Meddlesome?" she offered.

"That's one word for it."

"So does that mean, I shouldn't plan on going?"

Hotch dropped the paper back on the table, looking over at her. She simply stared back at him.

"No," he said, "You should plan on going."

"I take it the whole team was invited?"

"Emily's mother is senator Prentiss and she decided we were going so…now we're going."

"Ah," she said, collected the invitation, envelope and note, and headed into the kitchen. On the wall shared with the dining room, beside the fridge, was the dry erase calendar and cork board. On the cork board, she stuck the papers.

Changing the subject, Hotch called from his place at the table, "Want to help me bring Jack's things in?"

Smiling she reappeared around the corner, "Sure. If we hurry we should be able to get everything set before he comes in from outside."

The two lugged quite a few boxes upstairs to the spare bedroom, where they began unpacking. Most of his clothes went into the normally empty chest of drawers, while his winter things went into the closet. His toy boxes were placed carefully, one at the foot of the bed and one in the closet. His stuff animals were arranged on the bed, with his baseball bedside lamp replacing the one she had normally kept next to the bed.

Soon the room began to feel like a little boy stayed in the deep blue room, instead of it being a tasteful guest room. A rug with a race track printed on it was placed at the foot of the bed, before the toy box. All of the art work on the wall and the tasteful mirror were removed to be replaced by superhero posters and a floor length red, yellow, blue and green framed mirror.

"Only one thing missing," Autumn sat, returning from a 'bathroom run'. Hotch turned to ask her what when she produced a series of plastic packages, one of which had to contain what appeared to be a superman comforter. On closer inspect the contents were found to be two pillow case with the superman logo printed on them; plain blue sheets that matched superman's blue color; a full sized comforter with superman in flight; a simply superman logo throw and a matching window valance.

"You didn't need to get this," he said, taking the packages from her. She had spent a lot of money on his son's bedroom.

"Well I doubted that any of Jack's sheets would fit the bed and I thought he should have little boy bedding so he felt more…at home."

"When did you buy these?"

"Today after I got off the phone with you. I had those two so busy helping me get other things, they never noticed what I put in the cart. Your son seems to lack some of your profiling skills."

"I did have to have some training," he offered, opening the packages quickly.

The two stripped the bed and put all of the new bedding in place, finishing the theme off with the window dressing which Hotch had to do, since Autumn couldn't reach without assistance.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked, as they looked over all their hard work from the doorway.

"I'm sure he will," Hotch said, his eyes lingering on the block letters that were hung on the wall just above the bed. It read "Jack's Room" in crazy bright colors. Haley must have purchased it before she died because he didn't remember it. Autumn then must have found it in one of the last boxes which Hotch had never actually bothered to unpack of his son's.

"Let's go get him," she said, breaking away from him to head down stairs. Hotch, lost in the thought remained in the hall, staring at nothing in particular, as his mind whirled away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two** - _Short_

Both kids were excited to the surprise, so Autumn had them hold her their hands over her eyes, with no peeking and helped them walk up the stairs. Stopping them both in the spare bedroom doorway, she placed a hand on either child's head and said, dramatically, "Open."

Jack stayed completely still for a long moment, and then bolted into the room with a childish squeal and ran around the room excitedly, speaking so quickly neither adult caught much of it.

Sydney looked around the room, then looked at Autumn, who was watch Jack with a smile, a hand resting on her stomach. Looking behind her mother, Syd saw Hotch. Moving over to him, she gave his shirt sleeve a tug.

The contact seemed to snap Hotch from his stupor. He bent, lifting the little girl into his arms. "Yes, Miss. Sydney?" He said, gently poking her little tummy, exciting giggles.

"Does this mean Jack is gonna lives us?" she managed between laughing fits.

Knowing there was really no point to try to explain the full truth to the girl, he nodded.

She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I always wanted a brother."

Hotch noticed Autumn was watching them, now with a smile. Jack was still running around his room, like a crazy person, playing with each and everyone one of his toys for about a split second each.

His eyes landed on her hand. "You're gonna have a brother, Syd."

"Well," the girl reasoned. "Now, I can have two brothers. Jack and I can share the baby."

The two adult's meet each other's gaze, each trying to read the other's mind.

Syd leaned back to look Hotch in the face, looking as serious as a five year old can. "Does this mean you gonna move in with us too? Are you gonna be my new daddy? Are you gonna marry my mommy?"

Hotch looked at her like a fish out of water. He knew how he wanted to instinctively answer that question, and yet he was terrified and that made him pause. Looking up at the girl's mother, looking deep into her grey eyes. Evidently his gaze was a bit intense, since soon she had looked away, nibbling her lower lip.

Returning his gaze to the little girl, who was still staring at him intently.

Taking a silent breath, he answered her. "Yes."

* * *

_I know it's short but I love the cliffhanger. Anyways, I have one other chapter of this ready to be posted on Wednesday but after that I may have to take some time so that I can make sure the storyline is as I want it before I start turning it into chapters. This is one of the few that I started posting before it's done being written, which I normally don't like to do because if I later run out of inspiration I feel horrible but anyways...Just giving everyone a heads up._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Even without looking at her, Hotch knew Autumn's head had snapped up. Any vocal response she may have given was over shadowed by her daughter's happy squeal. Jack, who had rejoined them in the hall, wrapped himself around Autumn's legs, squeezing with all his might.

Sydney wiggled herself out of Hotch's grasp, turning her attention to Jack. "Your daddy is gonna marry my mommy! "

Autumn laid an absent hand on Jack's little blonde head, but her eyes, which were rapidly filling with tears, were locked on Hotch's face.

Jack looked up at Autumn, with a smile, clearly as a excited as Sydney at the idea of new family they were all creating. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Jack asked, "Are you sad?"

"No," Autumn said, looking down wiping at her face. She knelt down and gave the boy a tight hug. "I'm not sad." She pulled back from him, holding his little shoulder in one hand while she drew Sydney close with the other. "So you guys are okay with Jack's daddy marrying me?"

"You'll be my new mommy all the time?" Jack asked.

"All the time," Autumn answered.

"Does that mean I can call Mr. Hotchner Daddy now?" Sydney asked her mother, though she looked over her shoulder at Hotch.

Hotch nodded. He knelt down, pulling Sydney towards him, holding her little shoulders so she was arm's length in front of him. "Sydney, you can call me Daddy any time you want."

The little girl smile, throwing her arms as much around him as she could manage, squeezing as tight as she could. "Can we go play in Jack's room, Daddy?"

The words tugged on Hotch's heart strings, making it hard from him to speak. He nodded and she was gone with squeal, with Jack on her heels, leaving the two adults alone in the hallway.

Autumn stood up first, moving down the hall, always from him.

He rose, and followed her into her bedroom. She walked to the edge of her bed, sitting down on it, while he closed the door, leaning against it. "I should have asked you. I should have done it properly."

With a half-smile, she looked up at him. "What's properly?"

"Valid point."

"I was shocked that's all."

"I should have asked you at least, before I told the kids."

"You can't go back on it now."

"I never said I wanted to."

"Then stop talking."

He smiled, "I can do that." Like a leopard stalks his prey, Hotch crept across the room towards her.

Laughing, she turned towards him, leaning back with her weight on her elbows.

At the end of the bed, Hotch knelt with a knee on either side of hers. He descending on her, laying her down flat on her back. His weight on his knees and his elbows, he slid his hands into her hair, lifting her head gently as if weighting it in his palms. The whole time their eye contact never wavered.

"You don't think this is too fast?" His voice was barely a whisper, more felt than heard.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"What a childish response," she reached up, running her finger tips through his hair, scrapping her nails along the baby hairs at the base of his neck. "No, Aaron, it doesn't feel too fast. People will always have their opinions on how long is right for every stage of a relationship but…"

"It feels right," he finished for her. "I'm in love with you."

"I think I was a goner when you said 'Ma'am, are you alright?'" She drew a chuckle from him, at her impression of his bass. "I don't know why but I feel like this is right. And I don't want to wait just to make other people feel better about us. It should be us, and only us, that matters."

"Why does it sound like you're trying to convince me?"

"Because I need you to tell me I'm right."

"You know you're right."

"Doesn't mean I don't want you to agree with me, so I have some confirmation."

Shaking his head, Hotch gave a sweet gentle kiss before saying, "You're right."

"So you're gonna marry me?"

"Well, that's what I told the kids."

"Yes, it is."

"Autumn McNeal, will you marry me?"

"Do I have to wear a white dress in a church surrounded by people?"

"Only if you really desire too."

"What if I said let's call the court house right now?"

Hotch shifted his weight to one side, so he could use his left hand to dig in his pocket. Out he pulled a cell phone which he offered to her.

Taking the phone, she seemed to stare at it for a long minute, before pulling up yellow pages on his phone. She found the court number easily and dialed. It rang a few times.

A receptionist picked up, reciting a long intro speech that ended with, "How may I direct your call?"

Autumn took a breath and replied.

* * *

_So I won't be posting on this one for a little bit. I have a few scenes that I need to work out, and figure out the best way to do, and I want to get those do before continuing. So just hang with me for a bit. _


End file.
